Destiny - : L'annonce d'un ange
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Des vertiges, des nausées, et si une nouvelle devait être annoncée ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je viens poster une deuxième mini-fanfic qui se classe avant « Mon amour, Ma passion ».**

 **Toujours dans l'univers d'Albator 84.**

 **Petites précisions :**

 **Les personnages de Elsa, Renesmee, Lena et Mylène, sont de ma création. Les autres, je vous laisse deviner.**

 **Lena possède des facultés surnaturelles en médecine, qui lui permet de savoir de quoi souffre les personnes.**

 **J'en ai fini pour les précisions, et Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooo**

L'annonce d'un ange

Ce matin-là, Elsa se leva beaucoup plus tard que prévue. Sa fille de trois ans, Renesmee, dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Elsa sortit de son lit, mais se rasseya aussi cite qu'elle s'était levée, prise de vertiges. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se lever sans avoir l'impression que la gravité avait disparue. Elsa avait de sérieux doutes concernant la raison de son mal. Elle prit sur elle, et se leva. Elle attrapa sa tenue de pirate, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, se maquilla, et sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et embrassa le front de sa fille. Renesmee remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. La mère sourit.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée au lit, dit-elle.

\- Papa ne dirait pas non, maman.

\- Renesmee, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Suis fatiguée, maman, se pleignit la petite fille.

\- On va sûrement se poser sur une planète aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça, ma puce.

L'enfant se leva d'un coup, et sortit de la spacieuse cabine en courant.

Elsa soupira. Elle se leva, et sortit à son tour de la cabine. Elle se rendit aux cuisines, où John était déjà en train de préparer le repas pour midi.

\- Bonjour John, fit Elsa.

L'interpellé sursauta.

\- Bonjour Elsa, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, tu aurais une pomme s'il-te-plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

John prit une pomme, et la tendit à Elsa.

\- Merci, dit celle-ci.

\- Le capitaine est dans la salle de repos avec le professeur.

Elsa sourit.

\- Merci John.

Elsa sortit des cuisines en croquant dans sa pomme. Elle jeta le trognon dans la trappe, et entra dans la salle de repos. Albator et Tochiro étaient en train de parler d'une chose qui avait l'air sérieuse. La jeune femme pouvait le voir rien qu'à l'expression que son mari affichait. Elsa s'assit, et posa son front sur la table. Voilà qu'elle avait des nausées, maintenant. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard de son mari.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elsa secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tes vertiges ?

\- Oui, avec des nausées, répondit-elle.

Albator resta silencieux un moment.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, intervint Tochiro, ça passera.

\- Et si ça passe pas ? Demanda Elsa.

\- Je préfère ne pas l'envisager, rétorqua le capitaine, en revanche, si cela devait se produire, tu devra aller à l'infirmerie.

Elsa soupira, et se mit à jouer avec son alliance. Mylène entra dans la salle, Lena sur les talons. Lena remarqua tout de suite que sa mère n'était pas bien.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Si tu veux, lui répondit Elsa.

Lena passa une main au-dessus du corps de sa mère. Elle éclata de rire, et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur tout les visages.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda la mère.

\- Non, tu devra le découvrir par toi-même, répondit sa fille avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Lena, Elysanna, Zone ! La réprimenda sa mère.

\- D'accord maman, voilà. Renesmee et moi, allons avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Elsa resta bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Albator non plus d'ailleurs. Tout deux se regardèrent, s'échangèrent un sourire radieux, et Elsa ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme de joie.

 **Voilà,voilà...**

 **En espérant que cela vous à plus.**

 **Pour les questions, direction les reviews.**


End file.
